cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Economy of Neue Deutsche Reich
The Republic of Prussia has an economy based on state capitalism with an annual GDP of over 56 billion Marks. Mining for export dominates the economy. Reforms in fiscal and monetary policy since 2009 have improved Prussia’s economy. In all major businesses, especially those of strategic importance, the government retains a majority shareholding. Inflation has dropped, and the currency has appreciated gradually. Unemployment and underemployment are unheard of. Prussia has the economic advantages of a young population and vast hydroelectric power and geothermal power production combined with large resources of marble and wheat. The government welcomes foreign investment. Structure of the Economy The most important component of the Prussian economy is mining & farming, which together contributed 27% to GDP in 2009. The participation of commerce was 20.2%, and that of other services, including government, 38.4%. Industry’s part (including construction) was 14.4%. Mining Preußische Bergwerks- und Hütten-AG (PREUSSAG) owns all of the rights to the quarrying of marble throughout the country. Industry Bexar's trade agreements with other nations in Nordreich, has allowed the Bexarans to develop a significant industrial sector in automobile manufacture, construction, alcoholic beverages, and fast food. Major corporations include: *Ostmarken Motorenwerk AG (OMAG) - production of automobiles, trucks & military vehicles. *Artur von Salza Bau AG - Construction *Ostmark Königsberg Brauerei AG - Brewing. *Preußische Luft-und Raumindustrien AG - Aircraft, missiles, satellites, weapons. Banking and Finance Bexar’s banking and financial services industry has now recovered from the liquidity crisis caused by recent conflicts. The state-owned Preußische Bank AG is the central bank of the Republic of Prussia and is the sole personal and commercial banking and financial services provider for the entire nation, through its network of savings banks (Sparkassen). Prussia’s stock market, the Königsberger Börse began trading in March 2010. The governments majority shareholding of all companies has kept investment low. However the value of shares is rising. Labor Prussia’s formal labor force, excluding military personnel, is 621,636 workers at present. About 45 percent worked in the mining sector, 31 percent in the industrial sector, and 19 percent in the services sector. Unemployment is at zero. All Prussian's are paid a uniform salary no matter what position they are employed in. The hourly rate is fixed by law, and is subjected to review annually. Currently the rate is ℳ36.17 per hour. The working week is 6 days, Monday to Saturday, from 8.00am to 5.00pm (inc a mandatory 1 hour break from 12.00 - 1.00pm) The rate of taxation is set at 12%, made up of 10% Income Tax, plus a further 2% to fund the Social Security System. Military personnel on active service do not recieve a salary, and are therefore exempt from taxation. Instead they recieve Employment Benefits, such as free housing, group insurance (health, dental, life etc.), disability & retirement benefits, daycare, sick leave, vacation, social security, funding of education, and other specialized benefits, including free use of public transport. Reservists recieve a reduced Employment Benefit package in exchange for attending up to 120 days training per year, and recieve the full package on mobilisation for war automatically. Currency The Prussian currency is the Mark (Symbol:ℳ Code:PRM) which is divided into 100 pfennigs (pf). Foreign Economic Relations The Republic of Prussia is a full member of the Nordreich Alliance, and as such enjoys a preferred trading partner status with several other Nordreich members. Prussia currently has Resource Trading Agreements with Tsjernobyl, Aroobville, Zvezda Krasnaya, Citadel Station and UusRevala. Transport The Prussian road network includes paved roads and secondary roads. There is a comprehensive 6-lane freeway system linking all major cities. The Preußische Staatsbahn AG ''' (Prussian State Railways) manages the national railway network, which is electrified and provides passenger services to all major population centres, and '''Preußische Seehandlung AG (Prussian Maritime Enterprises) manages Bexar's merchant shipping fleet. The Republic of Prussia has two international airports, Königsberg-Powunden International Airport, 24km north of Königsberg, and the Königsberg-Devau Airdock, which serves international airship flights, 5km north east of Königsberg. The national air passenger and freight carrier is Interflug AG. Media and Communications There are five national newspapers and a larger number of local publications. The largest circulating newspaper is Neue Preußische Zeitung. The Ostmarken Rundfunk AG (ORAG) is Prussia's TV and radio broadcasting company. Additionally, essential international stations can be received by cable in the main urban areas. The fixed line and cell phone networks are operated by the Preußische Staatspost AG (Prussian State Post Office), a public company of which the government has a majority shareholding. During the last few years mobile phone coverage of the population has been far more extensive than fixed line coverage. Postal and telegraph services are also operated by the Post Office. Religion The Republic of Prussia is officially neutral in matters of religion, supporting neither religion nor irreligion. The Government ensures the treatment of all its citizens equally regardless of religion, and avoids the preferential treatment of a citizen from a particular religion/nonreligion over other religions/nonreligion. The majority of Prussian citizens practice the Christian religion. The largest Christian religious organisation in Prussia is the Prussian Union of Churches. Links *Freistaat Preussen Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Economy of Prussia